The new cultivar, Echeveria ‘Sea Dragon’, is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Echeveria ‘GG3’ with the pollen parent an unpatented, proprietary variety of Echeveria referred to as ‘21’. The cross pollination was made during June, 2012 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘Sea Dragon’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O' Connell, in August, 2013, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Sea Dragon’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by terminal vegetative cuttings in August, 2013. Echeveria ‘Sea Dragon’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.